2014
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: it seemed like the end before Balto could take his last breath, now he wakes up in a whole new world. the modern world of 2014


**Chapter one Drowning (The other side of a new world)**

The world feels like its fading away as Balto tries to get himself out of the cold icy water. He tries to look for an air pocket but can't find one, he could hear Jenna's voice above him "He's drowning he's drowning!" Jenna shouted till her voice cracked. Balto looked around some more trying to find an air pocket or a way out of this death wish. Still couldn't find nothing Balto knew this was the end of him. Balto opened his mouth letting the water rush into him, he then started to drown. Hearing no words from outside world he knew this was good bye. "Balto," he heard his name one last time from Jenna.

Balto then awoke from this nightmare he thought was real, getting his eye sight back from keeping his eyes close for so long. He noticed that he was in a bed room; the bed room was medium sized with red and black colors on the wall. That wasn't the only unseal about this room that Balto was laying in. he felt a leather caller around his neck with his name on it.

The room was most likely to be a boy's room because of the choice colors and the high school poster on the wall with the name "Welcome** Lumberjacks" **on it, Balto could still taste the water in his mouth as lick his lips, hearing footsteps in the outside the room Balto panicked; he didn't know where to go let alone hide. So he just stayed put and waited for someone to walk into the bedroom.

A boy about 5'7 and the age of seventeen walked into the room with a closed box with heavy stuff inside. The boy looked at Balto and smiled then put the heavy box down on the bed and looked back at Balto. "So you had a good nap?" the Boy asked, Balto didn't what to think should he bark or should he not? "So you're not talking today huh?" the boy said.

Balto cocked his head to the right "Talk so he knows I talk?" Balto said to himself. The boy shook his head, "A…hello Balto it's me Sean?" Sean said trying to get Balto to talk. Balto didn't respond he didn't even know this kid let alone know his name and how did he know Balto can talk. "Fine be that way I guess," Sean said as he picks the box up and puts it on the floor and opens it. Balto looked in the box.

It was filled with mic's and pieces of metal, Balto then looked up at Sean and wondered what this stuff was maybe Balto should talk to him. "How do you know my name and how do you know I can talk?" Balto asked Sean looked at him "Well I got when I was thirteen you were just a pup and I named you that and u started talking as a small pup, but only in front of me, Balto is there something wrong?" Sean asked Balto was shocked to hear that he was adopted by Sean and even talked to him as a pup.

Still nothing made any sense because Balto still didn't know how he got here and why he was here. "Balto?" Sean said breaking Balto's thoughts, Balto then looked at Sean and shook his head "No I just I don't something just doesn't feel right," Balto explained, Sean then puts down the mic and metal pieces down back into the box and closes it. "What do you mean?" Sean asked looking at Balto. Balto looked away from Sean then looked back at him "Well…like just a few minutes ago I was drowning in water over ice and now I'm here with you," Balto explained more about the past events that just happened to him but now they just felt like a dream.

Sean smile and started to laugh, Balto chucked his head to the right "What's so funny?" Balto asked Sean stopped laughing "It sounds like you just had a nightmare," Sean said with a cheerful chuckle at the end. Inside Balto knew that it wasn't a dream and he knew that he was really drowning and Dying, he could still hear Jenna's voice ringing in his head "He's drowning He's drowning," it repeated in his head, then he just thought about Jenna he wondered if she was alright.

"Jenna," Balto said in low voice, Sean turned to Balto once again "What was that?" Sean Balto looked back up at Sean "Nothing," Balto answered. "Sean I need you to go the store for me," a women called from down stairs. Sean then looked at Balto again and smiled "You want to come with me?" Sean asked, Balto still didn't know this kid very well but to Sean he knew Balto since of the age of thirteen so the only choice was to go with Sean. "Sure," Balto replied, Sean smiled then he stood up and opened the bedroom door and walked into the hallway with Balto by his side.

**Alright so I had this Idea before I went to sleep last night and it played in my head like a movie and so since it played in my head like a movie it was an amazing to where I was watching in my head update will be up soon…. **


End file.
